


Three's Company

by And_So_She_Wrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Conflicted Harry, Determined Weasley Twins, Don't Like Don't Read, Menage A Trios, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_So_She_Wrote/pseuds/And_So_She_Wrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fred and George try to fix their relationship with their Golden Boy, they employ every resource they have. And by resource, they mean Ron. However, things only seem to get worse the harder they try to make things right. Also posted on Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poof! He's Gone

Chapter One  
“Hiya, Harry.” The Weasley twins chirped together while hauling Harry to an empty classroom. Fred had the raven haired boy by the left arm, and George was on the right. Harry’s feet were dragging behind him while he protested feebly about being abducted or some rubbish like that. Honestly, the twins couldn’t help that he’d been avoiding them, and they were both extremely fed up with it. All it took was some words and swish of George’s wand, and then a flick of Fred’s, to have the whole room locked and a silencing charm put on it. Wide, emerald green eyes met deep, rich brown ones. Harry huffed out a breath and plunked down onto a nearby desk.   
“Well, I assume you want to talk, so talk.” Arms crossed on his chest, Harry tried to look irritated, but a glimmer of hurt twinkled in his eyes before he blinked it away and focused on the twins again.   
“Yes, well, you’ve been avoiding us.” Fred spoke first, but only because George was still staring at Harry, or-more accurately- his mouth.   
“I think we all know that, Fred. What’s this really about? I have places to be, you know.” Harry slipped off of the desk and made his way to the door, only to be cut of by George this time.   
“Don’t lie. Not to us. Hermione and Ron are both at Hogsmeade, as are Neville and Luna. That only leaves you here, alone.” The outraged look on Harry’s face was nothing compared to the hard look George had in his eyes, telling anyone that he was pissed.   
Harry tried to push passed George, but it was no use. The larger boy was all muscle where Harry was tiny, even a little bony in some places. George smirked, but it didn’t touch his eyes.   
“What happened, Harry? Everything was great, but then you started avoiding us. Why?” Fred’s soft voice seemed to make the smaller boy even more angry, but the twins wouldn’t give up easily.   
“Yeah, Harry. What Happened?” George mocked his brother, who, up until now, had done nothing but plead for answers.   
“You know what happened!” Harry made a grab for the wand in his pocked, and immediately pointed it at George.   
“You’re going to move.” George didn’t even twitch, but his eyes flashed for a second.  
“George, move! Move, or I’ll move you myself.” Harry’s hand trembled, but the grip on his wand was so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Fred looked on the scene with wide eyes, but he did nothing to help his brother. Even moving right now could frighten Harry into shooting off a spell he knew nothing about.   
“George, move.” Fred magically unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm. George, however, was being a hardass--which was completely unlike him--so he didn’t budge.   
“George!” Seeming to snap out of whatever had Harry and George staring daggers at each other, the redhead sidestepped to let the smaller boy pass, but not before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Harry’s lips. The slap that ensued sounded throughout the room, followed by Harry rushing out of the room.   
“What do you think that was about?” George looked over at his brother, only to earn a smack on the back of the head.   
“Honestly, you two should really get along better. I mean, you claim to love each other, but you fight like brother and sister! Thank merlin for Ron, otherwise I don’t think we would stand a chance the way you just buggered that up, George!”   
“What do you mean, I buggered that up?” George rubbed at his sore cheek, thinking about the adorable boy who’d slapped him. He’d come around...Hopefully.   
“I mean You. Buggered. That. Up. Sometimes you can be a fuckin’ tosser, George.” Fred huffed, and seemed to gather himself a little.   
“Let’s go. I need to talk to Ron. Maybe he can smooth some of this shite over.” George was gone before Fred could blink again.   
“Oh, fuck.”   
***  
“Who does he think he is, treating me like that?” Harry threw another rock at the lake, attempting to skip it. Only, he was completely rubbish at skipping rocks so all the rock did was sink to the bottom after hitting the water. Harry cursed.   
“I can’t believe they’d just act like nothing happened!” Harry cursed again. A throat being cleared behind him made the boy jump, spin around, and draw his wand simultaneously.   
“You a’right there, Harry?” Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both stood with shocked expressions on their faces, but honestly, they’d heard Harry curse before so he couldn’t figure out what they were on about. Oh, right. His wand. The boy slowly shoved his wand back into the pocket of his robes.  
“Yeah. Why do you guys look like you’ve just seen Snape tap dancing through the Great Hall.” Harry had to hand it to himself. He could stir some pretty hilarious mental images.   
“Ah-Well-Ah---” Ron stammered before Hermione cut him off.  
“We saw George.” The witch certainly knew how to cut to the chase.   
“Oh.” Harry spun back around towards the lake, trying to silently signal his friends to leave so he could be alone. The sun was just touching the water, making the lake seem like it was full of melted butter and lavender. Touches of orange and pink smattered the sky, and the reflection of the sun in the water had little ripples of blue and white from the clouds. None of this calmed Harry like it usually did, though. His thoughts were too preoccupied with a couple of redheaded mischievous twins.   
“--Harry!” Ron’s voice brought Harry back to the lake and reality.   
“Wh-what?” He gave himself a mental shake, vowing to not let those prats ruin his amazing sunset.   
“I said we’re going to eat. You wanna come?” The concern in Ron’s voice made Harry feel guilty, but he really needed the time to deal with this on his own. Tonight, he thought, I’ll talk to him tonight.   
***  
“Oh, brother dear!” The twins’ voices sang out over everyone else sitting at the Gryffindor table. Soon, Ron felt rather than saw George sit on his left, while Fred sat on his right. Oh great. What could they possibly want? Ron thought to himself.   
“We heard that you and Hermione had a rather swell time. Isn’t that right, George?” Fred popped a piece of Ron’s bread into his mouth.   
“Sure is. Word is that you may have bought here a little trinket. Something along the lines of a necklace. Pretty little thing, too.” George took a drink of the pumpkin juice in Ron’s gobblet.   
“Right then. So what exactly is it that you want?” Ron scowled at his older brothers who were presently making fools of themselves. Ron thought, They could’ve just asked for whatever they wanted.   
“Harry.” George and Fred chorused at the same time. Ron, however, spit his pumpkin juice out onto the smoked pheasant that was featured as one of tonight’s food choices. A few of the younger Gryffindors grumbled at the now soggy bird, but the ones in 3rd year or higher were listening to the brothers’ conversation with rapt attention.   
“Sorry, boys. Harry’s not into that kind of thing.” Ginny Weasley, another of the Weasley siblings, sat down opposite Ron and started eating. Both twins burst into laughter.   
“Yeah, sure Gin. Keep telling yourself that.” George wiped at his tear-filled eyes, which seemed to only make Fred laugh harder.   
“Harry’s the biggest poof we know!” Ginny huffed indignantly at Fred’s exclamation, but Hermione, who was just on the other side of Ginny, pointed over Ron’s shoulder.   
“Ah-hem.” Oh, shite, Fred and George both thought at the same moment.   
“Ah, hullo Harry.” Ron’s whole face was a plump shade of red, embarrassment and agitation at his older brothers rivaled for dominance on his face.   
“Hm.” Fred pivoted around on the bench slowly while George tried to bury himself in Ron’s food.   
“Harry-” Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.   
“You two,”The raven haired boy pointed at the twins who, were now trying to make themselves scarce,”come with me. Now!” The small boy rotated on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, two red-haired, red-faced twins following right behind him.


	2. What's Ours

Chapter Two  
“What in Merlin’s name were you gits thinking?” George swore that Harry had smoke rolling out of his eyes, nose, and even a trickle out of his ears. Which, given the circumstance and Harry’s power, wouldn’t be that big of a stretch, to be perfectly honest.  
Fred piped up, but took an almost timid tone,”We thought they knew. Ginny’s always been a little obsessed, so we just thought she was in denial or whatever.” Both twins at least had the decency to look apologetic, but Harry was not about to let them off that easy.  
“No, you told the whole table, maybe even the other houses!” Harry started pacing. “What if everyone finds out I’m-” George cut the younger boy off,” What, Gay? So what if they find out. It’s not like anyone else matters anyway. You shouldn’t care about what those prats think.” He thought that his argument was fairly rational, but the raven haired boy had other notions.  
“That’s not the point!” Harry seethed and kicked at a desk chair in front of him. Both twins took a step back from Harry, lest he decide to kick one of them.  
“Then what is, hm? Why is it so awful that people know we're together?” The younger boy was quiet for a minute while George finished his rant. Fred only nodded along to his brother's heated questions and looked down at the floor.  
“I-I-” Harry paused for a another little bit, but continued looking less angry than before.  
“I just want one thing that's only mine. I don't really care that other people know, but I want to be the one who tells them. Everything else in my life is controlled, so I just wanted this. All to myself.” Harry looked so small then. Like a scared little boy, and George couldn’t take the look on his face any longer, so he gathered Harry into his arms; Meanwhile, he shot his brother a look over his tiny lover’s head.  
“Harry, love, tell us what's really going on.” Fred's voice was soft and tender right by the small boy's ear, just like the hands that were gently running up and down Harry's sides.   
“Please, Harry?” George followed his brother's lead, taking Harry's left hand and touching it to his lips. The boy shivered a little and let out a breath.   
“When we-” his voice broke,”when we went to Hogsmeade, I saw George kiss Seamus.” Harry mumbled into George's chest, now that the arms around him were like vice grips.  
“You saw what now?” Both twins responded dubiously.   
“Harry, I-” George never saw the fist that connect hit hit his jaw with a sickening crunch. He looked up just in time to see his twin shake his hand, the knuckles bloodied.   
“You fuckin’ tosser! Why in the bloody hell would you be kissing Finnigan?” Fred’s face was turning the same color as his hair.   
“Fred, you know I would never ever do that! Harry's it for me! I love him!” Harry looked as stunned as Fred did, not by the punch, but by George’s admission. The calculating look that soon crossed Fred's face was, if you asked Harry, kind of sexy.  
“What're you thinking, Freddie?” The mischievous glint was back in George's eyes, too.   
“Same thing as you, Georgie.” Between the two, Harry thought he would be bald by seventh year, with all the stress they put him through.   
“Hold it! Explain, now.” The impatient but adoring looks both twins shot the raven haired boy said everything Harry needed to know.  
“Oh, no you don’t. It isn't happening. Nope, no way.” Harry frantically shook his head.   
“I think-,” Fred had started, but George cut in,”-we need to pay Finnigan a little-,” they both finished at the same time,”-visit.”  
“What? No, no, no. Not happening!” Harry grabbed both of the twins by their shirts and held them in place.   
“What's wrong, Harrykins?” The innocent look on Fred's face was enough to give Harry a heart attack.   
“Something wrong, love?” George mimicked Fred’s face.   
“You two leave Seamus out of this!” The raven haired beauty looked pleadingly at his lovers, but it had no effect.  
“Sorry, love, no can do.” The redheaded terrors chimed together. George stalked toward his messy haired lover and cornered him between himself and the wall.   
“Don’t worry,” George ducked his head and kissed Harry’s right cheek,”we’ve got this,”this kiss was on his left cheek,”all under control.” Soft lips covered Harry’s, and he let out a small moan as teeth nipped at his lip, and then George’s tongue soothed over it. Harry’s knees went wobbly. Fred’s hand slipped into the boy’s hair. His lips were rougher than his brother’s, but the evil things his tongue was doing made Harry not care. George’s hands ran down Harry’s sides and latched onto his arse. He pulled his raven close, and ground his hips into his lover’s. Another moan escaped Harry, and both boys pulled back.   
“See, baby, we take care of what’s ours.” With that, the twins swaggered out of the room leaving Harry breathless and very, very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ginormous wait, but thanks for reading <3\. I think I'm going to just keep this a ficlet instead of a full blown fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to bookmark, kudo, and review! Hope you liked it<3


End file.
